


Pelangi Merah

by madeh18



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: untuk NijiAka Week 2017[prompt dari nijiakaweek2017 tumblr]





	1. Hari Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop worrying about me"

“Bulan September nanti aku akan pergi ke Aceh.”

Shuzo hampir menyemburkan es teh manisnya kalau saja ia tak menelannya terlebih dahulu. “Ngapain?”

“Bantuin penelitian Kak Chihiro.” Seijuro menjawab dengan kalem.

“Yang benar saja. Itu jauh loh, Sei. Berapa lama?”

“Tiga bulan.”

“Dan itu lama banget! Kamu bahkan pergi paling jauh ke Jogja dan Lampung selama ini.”

“Ayah mengizinkanku kok.”

“Tapi..”

Netra _crimson_ Seijuro menatap netra obsidiannya dengan lembut. “Jangan khawatir, Kak. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Benar kan?”

“Baiklah, aku mengerti, Sei.” Shuzo ikut tersenyum maklum.

Bogor siang ini panas sekali, mungkin sore nanti hujan akan turun.


	2. Hari Kedua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You win this time"

Seijuro tidak pernah kalah. Tidak pernah sekali pun. Bahkan terhadap senior yang hanya setahun lebih tua darinya.

“Jadi, aku yang pinjam buku ini ya? _Deadline_ ku malam ini, kau tau?”

“Tidak. Pokoknya aku yang menemukan buku ini duluan.”

“Tapi aku kan yang berhasil mengambilnya karena kau tidak sampai?” Kakak tingkat di sebelahnya tersenyum miring. Untung saja penjaga perpustakaan yang berada di balik meja tidak ikut tersinggung.

Seijuro menyeringai, “Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah meminta bantuanmu untuk mengambilkan buku itu, Kakak Shuzo.” Berharap kakak tingkatnya ini mengerti bahwa ia sangat tersinggung.

“Bisa kah kalian berdua menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini di luar saja? Kalian menganggu ketenangan perpustakaan.” Rupanya sang penjaga perpustakaan bersurai biru langit ikut jengkel. Mungkin memang tersinggung juga mengenai masalah ‘tak sampai’ sebelumnya.

Seijuro menghela napas. “Baiklah, Kakak boleh meminjam buku ini duluan.”

“Nah gitu dong.” Shuzo menepuk pelan surai _crimson_ Seijuro.

“Tapi aku ikut denganmu sekarang, aku juga butuh buku itu malam ini.”

Kakak tingkatnya mengangkat alis sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut, “Tidak masalah.”


	3. Hari Ketiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you come with me?"

Pagi itu Seijuro mendapati Shuzo duduk bersantai di sofa dengan dua gelas kopi mengepul di meja.

“Itu apa, Shu?” tanyanya saat melihat Shuzo memegang dan tampak serius membaca sesuatu. Seijuro kini ikut duduk di sebelah Shuzo.

“Undangan pernikahan Satsuki dan Daiki.”

Belum, Seijuro belum sempat tersedak karena belum sempat meminum kopinya. “Cepat juga ya mereka.”

“Ya kalau memang sudah waktunya, untuk apa menunggu lebih lama?”

Seijuro terdiam sejenak, lalu menggumam, “Benar juga.” Menatap refleksi wajahnya pada permukaan kopi.

“Kau mau ikut denganku kan?”

“Kemana?” Seijuro menoleh.

“Ke pelaminan?” Shuzo tersenyum miring.

“...”

“Bercanda, maksudku tentu saja ke pernikahan mereka.”

“Kau tau saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita.” Seijuro menghela napas.

Shuzo mengacak pelan surai _crimson_ Seijuro, “Tau kok. Tapi kau mau kan kalau sudah waktunya?”

Seijuro hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.


	4. Hari Keempat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm counting on you."

Seijuro mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi Shuzo yang mulai berlari kecil. Pertandingan basket antar jurusan sefakultas tahun ini akan mulai dalam satu jam. Mereka kekurangan orang dua jam sebelum ini dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan hanya Seijuro yang sebenarnya masih dalam masa ospek dan belum diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan jurusan. Namun, ini sangat darurat dan Shuzo berhasil membujuk senior yang lain untuk memperbolehkan anak baru bergabung.

Langkah mereka melambat seiring sekretariat himpunan jurusan mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan kawasan ini masih haram hukumnya untuk anak baru, namun Seijuro tak ambil pusing. Ia hanya ingin membantu Shuzo, yang merupakan seniornya juga dulu sewaktu SMA. Teman seklub basket tentu saja.

“Oke, Sei. Aku tau kau akan sangat membantu kami. Jadi kau- blablabla”

Seijuro mengangguk mendengar arahan Shuzo dan seniornya yang lain.

Sesaat sebelum pertandingan benar-benar dimulai, Shuzo berbisik di dekat telinga Seijuro, “Aku sangat mengandalkanmu, mengerti kan?” Lalu menepuk pelan surai crimson Seijuro.

Seijuro menyeringai penuh percaya diri. “Tentu saja.”


	5. Hari Kelima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it?”

Seingat Shuzo, ulang tahunnya sudah lewat sebulan. Namun kini ia mendapati Seijuro lengkap dengan _cheesecake_ , lilin, dan senyum manisnya.

“Ulang tahunmu maju, Sei?”

Seijuro terkekeh, “Tentu saja tidak.”

“Jadi?”

“Kita belum sempat merayakan ulang tahunmu, Shu.”

“Iya tapi kan waktu itu aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memaksakan diri. Aku tau kau sibuk.”

“Aku tidak memaksakan diri, pekerjaanku sudah selesai untuk proyek terakhir. Dan sekarang aku dalam masa _free_.”

“Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.” Shuzo tersenyum menghampiri Seijuro, meniup lilin dan memanjatkan doa dalam diam sebentar lalu mengecup pelan bibir Seijuro sambil berucap, “Terima kasih.”

Akhirnya malam ini ia bisa berduaan lagi dengan Sei- _nya_ setelah sekian lama.


	6. Hari Keenam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not cute.”

“Shu kalau monyong-monyong gitu imut ya.”

Entah dari mana asalnya kalimat antah berantah ini muncul melalui bibir Seijuro.

“Sei, cerminnya ada di sebelah sana, di dinding atas wastafel, tau kan?”

“Iya tau, lalu?” Seijuro kini justru memasang pose imut dengan dagu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terbuka.

“Yang imut itu kau, Sei.”

Kini pipi Seijuro menggembung sebal. “Tidak mungkin.”

Shuzo gemas sekali, sebenarnya siapa yang imut di sini? _Sei nggak nyadar diri ya?_

“Oke, baiklah kita tidak imut.”

“Tentu saja aku tidak imut. Kalau Shu baru imut.” Seijuro terkekeh.

Bibir Shuzo maju lagi beberapa senti. _Menggemaskan_.

“Tuh kan.” Seijuro terkekeh lagi, puas sekali mengerjai kekasih tercintanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Judul nggak kreatif, maafin :')  
> Aslinya saya rapel, malah bikin stress gara2 bikin 7 chapter sekaligus. Walaupun cuma drabble tapi pusing ya x'D


End file.
